


Kisses of Orange

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower Arc (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G'raha makes out with an orange kinda lol, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining, Regret, Suspicions, Time Skips, Time Travel, a fic in which a catboy denies over and over his attractions to a toll lady, indirect kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A story dipping into Japhinne Glegont's past with G'raha Tia. A simple shared memory leads to pining and trouble when the Crystal Exarch is trying to keep his identity hidden while also wanting to spoil the Warrior of Light he cherishes.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kisses of Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting when I should have been levelling Japhinne since her road to 70 is expiring soon. OOPS. I NEVER MEANT FOR IT TO BE _THIS_ LONG.

A gleeful cheer rang over the camp that could be none other than the Warrior of Light. G’raha Tia’s ears perked as the sound reached his tent and all his focus he had on his book was stolen away. He listened carefully for another squeal, hoping to pick up whatever it was she was so happy about, but none came. His thumb tapped on the page he had been reading, the curiosity gnawing at him. Finally, with a defeated sigh, he placed a sheet of paper in the book to save his spot and slipped out of the tent.  
  
As he looked around, he saw several others in the expedition crew all heading towards the same direction. G’raha followed them to the front of the camp where a large cart with two chocobos came into view.  
  


  
_ Oh! Supply delivery. _

  
  


Large barrels and crates were being handed off and scattered around, excited individuals cracking them open to see what was inside. One such individual was Japhinne, who was piling multiple oranges into her arms with a giddy smile that was contagious. 

  
  


_ Her joyous cry was for oranges? _ _  
  
_

_  
_Japhinne’s eyes caught sight of him and she rushed over, causing a wave of panic to wash over him even as he chuckled at her clumsily dropping a couple of fruit on her way. G’raha felt his throat clamp shut as he worried about what to say and his appearance. He wished he had at least passed by any reflective surface to check his hair and the bags under his eyes. Did his ears and tail look alright? Should he have changed his shirt before stepping out?

  
  


_ Wait, why do I care anyway? It’s just Japhinne. Just a far too perverted elezen that happens to be a grand adventurer...the Savior of Eorzea...is fun to talk to and...has very attractive, long legs...a lovely devilish smile...and...seven hells... _

  
  


He hid his hands behind his back and anxiously pulled at his fingers, trying his best to feign confidence. He flashed an attractive smile as he mentally scolded himself for being so flustered and he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

  
  
“G’raha! Want an orange~!?” Japhinne asked as she skidded to a halt in front of him. Before he could even answer, she added, “Come on! They are_ really _good. At least share one with me?”

  
The excited glimmer in her eyes made his heart jump and he couldn’t bring himself to even consider denying her. Instead, he said, “S-Sure! Since you asked-” and gasped as she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards a tree she often found him sitting by or in. One more orange toppled from her cradling arm and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The toothy grin she gave him made his ears wiggle and he pinned them to make them stop. He hoped in her eagerness, she hadn’t noticed.  
  


Once they arrived at their destination, she dropped to the ground, crisscrossing her legs, and plopped the fruit into her lap. He joined her, curling his tail as to avoid sitting on it and handed her back the orange she lost. Japhinne snatched it from his hand so quickly, he thought for a moment he lost a finger or two and he huffed in amusement at her giddiness.  
  


  
“Twelve, I _ love _oranges.” she commented as she bit into the skin and tore a spot to begin peeling.  
  


  
G’raha replied, “I can see that. Truth be told, I can’t imagine why.”  
  


  
“Hm?”  
  


  
“They are such a common fruit. One would think you’d like something more exotic found in your travels?”  
  


  
The citrus scent perfumed the air and G’raha’s nose crinkled slightly at the tartness. He couldn’t recall the last time he properly ate an orange, but the smell brought him back to his early schooling days. There was always at least one person with an orange during meals.  
  


  
“Well, that’s just it. Oranges aren’t common in Ishgard and because of the war, we don’t have open trade routes. The first one I ever had was at a banquet when I was fifteen.”  
  


  
G’raha’s eyes widened in understanding and he saw a far off look in her gaze as she sat the peelings aside. It was a happy memory, surely, but knowing that it also involved her family, there was some bitterness laced with it.  
  
Japhinne split the orange right down the middle and handed half to G’raha, who took it without looking away from her face. Her eyes softened before perky right back to her normal self as she continued, “And the next time I had some was when I first got to Limsa. Got those sore spots on my tongue after I ate too many.”  
  
She stuck out her tongue and G’raha laughed as he imagined her moping and complaining about it. He also imagined that she likely kept eating them after despite the sore taste buds. It seemed like something she would do.  
  
Not wasting any more time, Japhinne pulled off a section and popped it into her mouth. The miqo’te mimicked her, though more slowly and timidly as the slice approached his mouth. He finally bit down and very tart juice poured over his tongue, causing an eye to squint and his left ear to twitch rapidly as he puckered. Japhinne snorted at his reaction and with ease, shoved more of the orange into her mouth.  
  


  
“It’s so sour!” He whined as he smacked his lips together.  
  


  
“Sour? It’s just a little tart and very sweet!”  
  


  
“They...ugh…are a little off-season...”  
  


  
“They are delicious,” she stated and nudged his shoulder with her arm.  
  


  
Not wishing to seem weak or unthankful, he swallowed and forced himself to eat another. This time the flavor not hitting him as hard, but still making his eye twitch. His eyes darted to her and he flushed at how intently she was watching him as they both chewed. The apples of her cheeks balled up with a smile and she rocked back and forth happily like a child.  
  


  
_ Heart, please stop racing so… _

  
  


He averted his gaze shyly and focused on the remaining fruit in his hands, the juices making his fingers sticky in a way he disliked. He would have walked off to wash them in a water barrel, but felt compelled to lick them clean instead after seeing Japhinne do the same. 

They sat there in silence for several heartbeats, finishing off the orange. Japhinne grabbed another and once peeled, offered more to him. He politely declined, “Enjoy them. You like them far more than me.”  
  
  
“I enjoy them most with others~”

  
  


Not wanting to disappoint, he took a few more slices from her hand and slowly nibbled, still avoiding her and instead, letting his eyes rest on a nearby patch of crystal. 

Just as he was about to ask her if she and Cid had plans to go into the Tower that evening, she hunched so that they were eye to eye and smirked. His tail twitched and his heart pounded against his ribs, knowing that she was about to say or do something that would make him red as a rolanberry. It would be foolish to not expect at least one suggestive remark before they parted ways.  
  


  
“You know, my kisses taste like oranges~”  
  


  
His gasp was involuntary and with it came the accidental inhaling of some orange juice. He turned his face and coughed violently, the juice stinging and his face burning red as his tail floofed up in embarrassment. Japhinne patted his back and laughed, happy with his response and trying her best to soothe him while giggling. 

Once the coughing settled and he was able to catch his breath, he stared down at his lap and fought his desire looking at her. Or more correctly, look at her lips and ponder her teasing remark. Trying to summon the willpower to be more than a flustered, young miqo’te, he exhaled and finally faced her, that signature mischievous smirk painted on her face.  
  


  
“Are you sure it isn’t shite since you always have that shite eating grin on your face?” he managed and relaxed a bit when the remark landed well enough that Japhinne smiled wider.  
  


  
“Mmm...I don’t know~ Care to find out?” she teased, her tone dipping and making his body stiffen amongst other things.  
  


  
Face, neck, and the pinks of his ears turned vibrantly red and he shot up to his feet, his heart unable to take anymore at the moment. He handed her the last slice of orange and wiped his hand on his bottoms before reaching to flatten the fur on his tail.  
  


  
“You match your shirt now~”  
  


  
He huffed and playfully kicked her leg, which earned him a giggle, and then he waved farewell. She waved back a little sadly, but he ignored it, bee-lining back to his tent to focus on his research and not his fluttering chest. It was in vain as his mind kept wandering to her remarks, completely distracting him from making any form of progress.  
  
  


_ Pull yourself together, G’raha! No good will come from entertaining such thoughts. _

  
  


G’raha stayed in his quarters for the rest of the day until late at night when he was certain most everyone, including Japhinne, was asleep. Like a guilty kit, he snuck out of his tent and made his way to the supply crates. He was shocked to find the orange crate almost empty and he wondered who made the biggest dent, Japhinne or the crews. Thankfully, there were enough left that he had one to snatch and he rushed back to his tent, avoiding all the late shift workers around. 

His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he felt the anxiety of being caught rising, but more than that, he was trembling with a need he had thought for sure he had stifled long ago.  
  
  


_ “...my kisses taste like oranges~” _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_  
Before he could stop himself, he bit into the skin of the orange as she had done and peeled it, fingers shaking. He inhaled the scent deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, her face flashing in his mind and making him feel weak.  
  
  
_ I shouldn’t be doing this…. _  
  
  
He realized he was salivating and licked his lips, the anticipation of the taste causing a rush of excitement.  
  
  
_ I should know better… _

  
  


Taking a single slice, he turned it so the inside of the wedge faced him and he closed his eyes once more. Immediately, her lips came to mind. They always looked so soft and plump. At first he had been off-put by the forest green lipstick she always wore, but sure enough it had grown on him to the point she looked like a different person without it. It would probably stain his lips with the color…leave evidence behind...  
  
With a nervous inhale, he brought the citrus to his lips and lightly bit so that the juices would be freed. The taste was still tart and tangy, however, he didn’t flinch. Instead, he welcomed it and sucked lightly to get more of the flavor. For a brief moment, her smell hit his senses from his memory and he fell hard into the fantasy. He kissed the orange softly, imagining her lips pressing into his and claiming them. His tongue darted out and more the tanginess hit him, calling forth more of her scent from his mind.  
  


  
She was there. She was his. He was hers.

  
  


Suddenly, a bang from outside started him and he gasped as he pulled the wedge away, ears pivoting to see what the disturbance was. Faint apologies from what sounded like Biggs and Wedge made him sigh in relief and reality around him came back full force. He flushed darkly and held his face in his free hand.  
  


  
“What am I doing?”  
  


  
He debated throwing the orange out, but decided against being wasteful and ate it instead, pushing away the association to Japhinne and willing his thoughts on anything else. The tents were a lovely color. He should get warmer blankets. Maybe they’d make a big discovery tomorrow?  
  
But as he finally crawled into his bedroll and closed his eyes, his last thoughts were of forest green lips and the taste of oranges.

  
  
—————

  
  
_ Excited. He was so excited with a bundle of flowers in his hand. _ ** _They_ ** _ were back from their field work and he would get to see them again after all these days. He had never thought he could feel so light, so happy. His thoughts had been on them ever since they left. No, ever since they first kissed. He had finally found love and it was the most wondrous thing he ever experienced. _

_ They were his first and it was so perfect. He couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And as he rounded the corner and saw the back of their head, his heart skipped a beat and he opened his mouth to call their name. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ But he shut it tight once he realized their arms were around another and their lips entangled in a passionate kiss. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Everything stopped. He couldn’t believe...not after their sweet words...the days and late nights lost in each other....  
  
The feeling was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Empty. He suddenly felt hollow. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Later, he saw them again. Flowers were still in his hand, barely held and slipping from his grasp more and more as they spoke, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Listen, it isn’t anything personal. You were a fun tumble in the hay, but that’s it. You’re really not my type anyway. It was all just some fun.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He could feel it. His heart breaking. He had always read of heartbreak, but never imagine the pain could be this immense. This terrible. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And he wept. _

_  
_ _  
_—————

G’raha woke up in a cold sweat, the ache in his chest still very real and the tears in his eyes not so easily blinked away. As he calmed down, Japhinne came back to mind and the ache subsided. However, it swiftly returned at the thought of history repeating.  
  
He was diligent to try and keep distance from here on. He had grown too fond and too attracted. No matter how much time had passed, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to leave himself so vulnerable again. She would still come to him, tease, jest, make him flush, and make perverse remarks, but he quickly reminded himself of the pain and banished the thoughts of desire from his mind.  
  
It almost became unbearable as the expedition continued, but once the truth of his existence was revealed and his paths laid out before him, he settled then and there that he could kill two birds with one stone.  
  
The elezen looked so pained as he stood on the other side of the Crystal Tower’s doors. He put on a brave face and assured all his comrades that this was how it had to be. It was the perfect out. He could fulfill the wish of the Princess and avoid the potential heartbreak of pursuing love. And as the doors closed, he felt so sure that he had made the right choice.  
  
But as he walked to where he would slumber, his ears and tail drooped upon realizing he’d never actually taste the orange on her lips.  
  
And that hurt more than he was expecting.

  
  
———————-

  
  
G’raha inhaled sharply as his ruby eyes shot open. The yelling around him was muffled as his senses woke back up from his nap. He had done it. He was in the future and now it was time to unlock the secrets of the Allag. He was excited to step back out into the world. Excited to make progress. Excited to read of the Warrior of Light’s adventures.  
  
But before he could say hello to the men and women in Ironworks gear, he was entranced by the panicked and sad looks on their faces. A lalafell stepped forward and held a hand out.  
  
“I am the descendant of Wedge, G’raha Tia. And we need your help.”

  
  


_ Something was horribly wrong. _

  
  
___________

  
  


G’raha weakly stumbled into the building, arms and legs cut up from the shrapnel of a nearby explosion. He had the book he felt held the key safely tucked in his arms and the guards worked to barricade the door.  
  
“Go to the basement and don’t come out until we say! The crew is on their way with the airship, but they need to clear out the chaos first.”  
  
The miqo’te nodded and limped down the stairs, nearly falling as the ground shook with another explosion. They were so close to fixing this. If he could survive the night, they could prepare the voyage and he could undo history to make a brighter one. Fear of failure clawed at his nerves, but the fear of not trying and leaving Japhinne to her fate was enough to keep his feet moving.

As he entered the room, he conjured a light and began tending to his wounds, the noise above keeping him feeling on edge. Not wishing to simply wait like a damsel in distress, G’raha began to search the room for anything that could be of use to them. The building had clearly been ransacked previously, but there were still items on shelves and in barrels that were worth digging through.  
  
A dagger which he slid into his belt, some wet powders that were useless in their current state, some cloth that could be used to patch some clothes…and a bottle with a yellowish liquid in it that wasn’t labeled. His mind weighed over the options of what it could be. A watered-down ether, spoiled juice, a failed tonic, urine...  
  
Steadying his resolve and preparing his nose, he opened the bottle to give it a careful and timid sniff, just in case it was an ether. He was prepared for the worst, but instead, he was greeted with a faint citrus smell.  
  
  


_ Orange blossoms… _

  
  


A perfume.

  
_ Of all the things it could be… _

  
  


His back pressed against the wall and he slid down, holding the bottle in hand protectively. Gingerly, he placed the cap back on it, not wishing to let the smell dissipate so soon. Holding it close, like a treasure, he whispered in the darkness of the room.  
  


  
“I’ll make this right, Japhinne. So that you may live to have all the oranges your heart could ever desire. Hydaelyn save your taste buds.”  
  


  
With a smile and a small laugh, he curled up and waited for the airship to arrive.

  
  
  
——————-

  
  
G’raha Tia watched the Warrior of Light, Japhinne Glegont, wander around the Crystarium from his scrying mirror. He was still shaking from seeing her again. The anxiety? Adrenaline surely? Either way, as he welcomed her to the First, he was unable to contain his giant smile upon seeing his dear friend. 

He did his best to stay composed and uphold the image of the mysterious Crystal Exarch, but she was Japhinne. No matter how long he had to prepare, her lewd remarks and sexual puns still managed to make him blush and stutter. It amused him that she hadn’t changed at all, having plucked her from time two years after their paths parted. Still too open about her sexuality with strangers and growing far too comfortable with said strangers to the point of going into gruesome detail. It warmed his heart in an odd way and made him feel young again.  
  
The only difference was the large scar over her left eye that ended below her cheekbone, earned from a battle with Prince Zenos according to history tomes he had read. Despite all the bloodshed she had seen, the loss and grieving, she was still that same elezen he dared to challenge back in the Shroud and found himself quickly being in over his head.  
  
In speaking of being in over his head, he very much felt that now. Even watching her from a distance like this, he felt jittery. Moreso, as he was walking her through the Crystarium and pointing her where everything was, she made a comment that shook him to his core.  
  


_  
_ _ “You know, you remind me of someone.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “D-Do I now? I’m sure you have met many in your adventures. I likely remind you of more than one.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Nope, just one. He was a cutie~” _  
  
  
Had his tail not been bound around his waist, it would have floofed up and raised so high he would have been given away immediately. He prayed that his ears hadn’t been noticeable under his hood, but Japhinne would have made mention if they had. 

  
  


_ Always a teaser. And a deviant… _

  
  


G’raha hoped his masquerade would hold up long enough to do what he intended. He prayed desperately that he would be able to resist her charms and not make this entire process more painful than it had to be. However, after all these years, all the trial and error, all the worry and strife, she was alive and in his life again. Each step he took with her near, the more his desire sparked. The longing he had stifled for nearly a century was coming in full swing and it left him wobbly-legged.  
  
With a soft smile, he watched her enter her room at the Pendants and he hoped it was to her liking. He had more than enough time to prepare it for her down to the very last detail. Anything to make her more comfortable with her stay. Each and every item in that room was a deliberate choice.  
  
He ended the spell and left her to her privacy. Japhinne would be stopping by soon enough upon his request and they could talk more then. Until that time came, he resigned himself to his study to document the day’s events. 

  
  


———--

  
  
  
“My lord, your newest guest is here to see you!” Lyna shouted from beyond the door. Hurriedly, G’raha pulled up his hood and hid away his journals before locking his study. He ran into the main room and took a steadying breath as he focused once more on his persona and not of his past.  
  
  
_ I am the Crystal Exarch. _

  
  


He took a quick glance at his reflection on the crystal wall and nodded contently.

  
  


“Enter!” 

  
  


Japhinne swung the door open and strode in with a confidence that could only be described as “_ I live here”_. It made him jump and smile warmly, the familiar gesture reminding him of all the times she barged into his tent unannounced, his current condition be damned. 

“Ah, Japhinne. Pleasure to see you so soon,” he said kindly, noticing a yellow-orange fruit in her hand. His heart fluttered at the sight and he fought hard against the growing smile and the heat pooling in his chest. “I was informed you went to your new living quarters. I pray it is to your liking.”

  
  


Japhinne flashed him a crooked smile as she tossed the fruit in the air and caught it, “Oh, yes~ It is perfect. Much more than I have ever been given in most of my travels. Shockingly so much more.”  
  


  
Her tone caused a ping of worry in his chest, but he shooed it away with a smooth recovery, “I am glad. I wanted to be sure you were most comfortable considering the circumstances. It was the least I could do.”  
  
  


Her cyan eyes glinted with a cool and calculated look.  
  
  
“I could tell. Even these fruits in the pots around my room, they taste exactly like my favorite back home.”  
  
  
“Oh? W-Well, what a lovely coincidence!” he replied as his anxiety doubled. He hadn’t anticipated her actually mentioning them. Instead, he had envisioned seeing her wandering around happily eating one or two and nothing more. The foolishness of that thought was becoming more apparent as he felt more under the spotlight.  
  
  


“Yes it is! Do you know what they are called on the Source?” she asked as she stepped closer and started peeling.  
  
  
“I’m afraid not. I’ve never been to the Source.”  
  
  
“ _ Right_, well they are called_ oranges _ . I rarely got them as a child because of where I lived. After I left, I ate them wherever I could find them.”  
  
G’raha swallowed hard and willed his heart to slow as she circled him, “Well, I’m happy you have something here you can enjoy as much. Pray, try not to make yourself ill by eating too many, or hurting your t-tongue.” 

He immediately regretted that last part, even if it was common knowledge and thanked the Twelve the enchantment on the cowl hid his eyes. Japhinne tilted her head however and quirked an eyebrow, causing his knees to go weak. He attempted to look at her with innocence, but all he got in return was that devilish smirk that set his cheeks on fire.  
  


  
“You know…” she started as she took a piece of the citrus and bit off the end.  
  
  
“ _ ...my kisses taste like oranges~” _

  
  


Every alarm in his body went off at once. His lips parted and he dared to glance down at her forest green lips, feeling guilty even if she couldn’t see where his gaze was resting. 

  
  


_ She suspects? Or mayhaps...this is a line she uses with everyone? _

  
  


He convinced himself of the latter as he cleared his throat and replied, “How often does your flirtatious behavior get you in trouble, Japhinne?”

  
  


Her smirk widened and she handed him the partially bitten fruit, “Not enough to make me stop~”  
  
  
G’raha took the offering without a second thought and the fur on his tail stood on end as realization sunk into what he was holding. His hand froze and he watched as she chuckled and walked back towards the door.  
  


“Oh, and Exarch?”

  
  
  
“Y-Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”

  
  
  
“I’m looking for a friend. A “mystel” as you call. He was in this tower last I saw on the Source.”

  
  
  
G’raha inhaled slowly and recalled the answer he had rehearsed for this very question, “My apologies, but ‘tis only been I that has been found in the tower.”  
  
  


Japhinne glanced over her shoulder at him and he shuffled on his feet as she eyed him up and down. “He was your height, just about exactly actually.”  
  


  
He huffed in false amusement, “I have never met a mystel my height.”

  
  
“I’ve never met a full-grown_ hume _your height either.” she quipped, voice dripping in suspicion.

  
  
_ She knows. She has to know… _ _  
_

_  
_ _  
_ “W-Well, unfortunately I ended up with the_ short _ stick, so to speak. But I assure you, I have searched these halls and corridors and not once have I found another here. My sincerest apologies for your missing friend.”  
  


  
She was far from convinced, he could tell that as clearly as he could see the lack of night. Several tense seconds passed before she sighed and faced the door again.  
  
  


“Do keep an eye out, will you, G’raha Tia?”  
  


  
That name stirred his soul more than anything he had ever heard in the past century and he forced himself to feign ignorance.

  
  
“Is that your friend's name?”

  
  
Japhinne snorted and shook her head, “Don’t worry about it~ I’ll talk to you again once I retrieve the others.”

  
  
G’raha sighed in relief and nodded, “Very well. Pray, do not strain yourself on your journey, and gather plenty of supplies while here.”  
  
  
Once the door shut and she was a far distance away, G’raha collapsed, his heart racing and his breathing shallow. He looked at the fruit in his hand and attempted to settle in his mind to throw it out, but the longer he held it, the more he longed.  
  
His plan had to come together and with lightning speed if he were to survive this reunion with a whole heart and no regrets. Japhinne wasn’t going to make that easy for him. He would have been suspicious if she was.  
  
Willpower fading and thinking of her smile, G’raha opened his mouth and bit where she had, the juice tangy, sweet, and the fantasy of her kisses playing in his mind so vividly for the first time in a long time.  
  
  


_ I should know better… _ _  
_ _  
  
_

The beating of his heart loud in his ears, he slowly savored every bite and his mind drifted to thoughts of spending time together here on the First. Surely, there was nothing wrong walking around the Crystarium together. A friendly stroll, some conversation…

  
  


_ Sharing fruits and kisses… _ _  
_

_  
_ _  
_He jolted from his daydream and scolded himself, but that pining was still ever-present. Had it truly ever left?  
  
  
Sighing, he stood and licked the juice from his fingers as he headed back to his study.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk started with the trick that some peeps who bake do when they dab extracts behind their ear to smell good. That devolved into what extracts would these two use to attract each other. Upon my settling that Japhinne would love oranges, I remembered the potted trees in the Pendants rooms and went wild.
> 
> And it got very sweet and I couldn't NOT write it...even when I had other things to do.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 and I hope you enjoyed even if it was kinda rushed


End file.
